cherubfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman Large
Norman Large is a viscous training instructor who takes pleasure in seeing young children squirm and struggle. Most CHERUB's hate Mr Large as he constantly bullies them during basic trining. Mr Large hates Lauren Adams as, in Class A, she hits him with a spade while he was bullying her best friend, and basic training partner, Bethany Parker. After being hit with the spade he suffered from back pains, and wasn't able to take charge of basic training. He oversaw training excersises after being demoted because he was constantly bullying Lauren. Despite being a viscous person, he did his job very well until it was cut short when he tries to kill Meatball, Kyle Blueman and Lauren Adams. This was because Large was on probation after drinking while in charge of children. He then threatened to break Meatball's back if Lauren admitted that he was drinking. Lauren and Kyle then set about blackmailing Large, after James made out with his daughter. Books The Recruit Norman Large is first introduced in The Recruit, when putting James Adams through Basic Training. He punishes James on the very first day for being late to Basic Training. He made James stand on one leg with a bucket on his head. Every time James' foot touched the ground, Large would hit the bucket with a baton. James was two and a half hours late, so Large makes all the recruits crouch for that time. Large dislikes James even more when, they didn't quit even when James and Kerry Chang were forced to strip and sleep outside on Christmas Day, therefore losing him a £50 bet with Mr. Speaks, another instructor. He also made fun of Nicole for being fat and told her to "get rid of that wobbly arse or you'll never make it". Class A Large has a tiny bit in this book when Lauren whacks him over the head for being mean to her friend, Bethany Parker. Large made Lauren and Bethany dig a grave and fill it in again. Bethany had a sore back and was slowing down, and Mr Large was screaming abuse at her, saying she wasn't good enough to become an agent.He was hit with a shovel and suffered severe pain. Maximum Security Norman Large has a cameo in this book while Lauren was in basic training, in the first chapter he brings the Trainees to an unknown snow country, probably North Canada. He has his revenge on Lauren Adams for whacking him with a spade, by making her swim across a freezing river to retrieve the Grey Shirts for them. She jumps in naked or her clothes would freeze. She gets the shirts and lets the other trainees pull her back across, but she stood on the ice too long and ripped flesh off her foot. However she does succeed and puts Large into a very bad mood. The Killing In this book, Large is in charge of a training excersise. This trainning excersise involved a massive paintball-like game at night. However, instead of using paintballs, the CHERUB's were using stimulated ammunition, which hurts a lot more than paintballs. The object of the excersise was to avoid breaking eggs the CHERUB's had. The losing team would go without breakfast, and would have to go on a jog with heavy packs. James team had the second least eggs, but Large said that the eggs that Lauren, who was in James' team, had, shouldn't count as the eggs said Lauren on them, but Large said her name was puke. However Mr Pike, another training instuctor stepped in and said that he was being unfair. Large reluctantly relented. Dana Smith complained to Mac about the treatment Lauren was getting and Large was demoted. The Fall In The Fall, Large gets drunk and has a heart attack while in charge of lots of CHERUB's. Lauren keeps calm and raises the alarm. Large is suspended from all duties in this book. He also laughs at the thought of the agents having to drag huge granite blocks up a hill. Lauren calls him an old saddo beacuse he sang a song that her dad always sang when he was drunk. Mad Dogs In Mad Dogs, Large is still suspended from his job. He goes to Lauren and threatens to break Meatball's back if she didn't lie and say that he wasn't drunk. Meatball is the dog that Lauren gave to the Askers. Lauren goes to Kyle about it, who in turn goes to Lauren's handler, Meryl Spencer. Meryl says she will see what she can do, but Lauren and Kyle come up with their own plan. Their plan involves Large's daughter, Hayley. James went on a date with Hayley and Bruce took lots of pictures of them kissing. Lauren then goes to Large and shows him the photos saying that James was going to dump her and break her heart, but lots of other boys on campus would be interested. Large then loses the plot and tries to break into the Askers' house to kill Meatball. As Zara Asker is the CHERUB chairwoman, she has high security at her home, and CHERUB securrity officers are at her house within minutes, but not before he tries to kill Kyle and Lauren knocks him out, yet again, with a spade. Large then resigns after being given an offer by Zara. Shadow wave He becomes an Guard of ASDA's chicken department and saw the Malaysian tsunami in 2005 along with Dante and Kyle. Appearance and Personality Appearance Large is described as a huge man with red hair. Despite wearing the biggest size CHERUB t-shirt, his muscles still look like they are trying to burst out of his t-shirt. Personality Large is described as being a sadistic, horrible man that was very good at his job. He especially enjoyed seeing the agents suffer. Large is also gay (He describes Gareth Brooks as his 'Partner', which may just mean buisness partner) and lives with Gareth and his adopted daughter, Hayley Large-Brooks. Life As Cherub Agent Norman Large was once a CHERUB agent after his parents died in a fire. He completed basic training, but retired aged 13, after only 8 missions due to his excessive size of 6 foot 2 inches and being to tall to pose as a child. He then went to Eton College. Category:CHERUB Staff Category:Characters Category:Teachers